DOR-15
DOR-15 (pronounced Doris) is the main antagonist of Disney's 47th full-length animated feature film Meet the Robinsons. Her original purpose was to serve as a helper, but she turned out to be a very manipulative and power-hungry entity, teaming up with Bowler Hat Guy in order to achieve her goals. She was voiced by . Biography Invented by Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson as a 'Helping Hat' that would assist wearers in small tasks, Doris soon rebelled against her creators and took control of the test wearer. Cornelius acted quickly to deactivate her and she was placed into a Robinsons Industries storage room for prototypes and failed inventions. She soon reactivated and escaped, meeting Bowler Hat Guy, who was egging and toilet papering the Robinsons Industries building as an attempt for revenge. They discovered they shared the same hatred of Cornelius and decided to team up in an attempt to destroy the future he created by stealing the second Time Machine and presenting Doris to the Invento board, though Bowler Hat Guy made the additional suggestion of stealing the Memory Scanner at the Science Fair as a way to put his foot in the door before presenting Doris as well. Upon their theft of the time machine, Wilbur Robinson pursued the two through time, tholls or enslaves him. Doris succeeds in her plot, altering the future into one controlled by mass-produced 'Helping Hats', as well as a large mobile base called Mega Doris, which had taken Anderson Observatory's place as well as contain the Doris-controlled Robinson family. However, Lewis managed to fix the original Time Machine and escaped from Mega Doris back to Bowler Hat Guy's presentation to Invento. Bowler Hat Guy questions Lewis' reasons for interrupting his meeting wiugh had to contend with an altered future twice before successfully meeting with Lewis, taking him to 2037 to prove his claims of being from the future and attempt to convince him the Memory Scanner was worthwhile. Even though they stole the Memory Scanner, the duo lacked the knowledge of how to use it and sought to find Lewis in order to find out how. After being told by Goob's younger self that Lewis likes to spend a lot of time on the roof, Doris found time travel residue next to Wilbur's DNA and the duo returned to the future, where they attempted to infiltrate the Robinson house. Doris created a Mini-Doris for Goob to control, so he would not have to leave the time machine. Doris soon attempted to drop a chandelier on Lewis, only for Goob to independently go back and mind control a Tyrannosaurus rex to get Lewis, to her fury. However, upon learning that Wilbur lied about their deal to go and see his mother in the past, he runs into Bowler Hat Guy and fixes the stolen scanner for him in exchange for seeing his mother in the past. Lewis is shocked to discover Bowler Hat Guy's identity as his Orphanage roommate Goob as well as the truth that he is Wilbur's father, Cornelius. Wilbur and Carl come to Lewis' rescue and take back the Memory Scanner. However, just before getting back to Anderson Observatory, Carl was attacked by Doris, who steals the scanner once more. Wilbur pleads Lewis to fix the Time Machine to pursue before being wiped from existence. Goob successfully passes off the memory scanner as his own and then presents the idea of "Helping Hats" to Invento. Sometime shortly afterwards, the helping hats begin terrorizing people and Goob is horrified about it, as he only wanted to ruin Lewis' future. But Doris, having no more use for Goob, sics several hats on him. She then enslaves humanity with her army of helper hats. Lewis goes into the past to warn him, telling him that Doris is just using him and once she gets what she wants, she will get rid of him. As Goob is confused and mystified by this knowledge, Doris becomes enraged at Lewis' reveal of her true intentions and she pulls out buzzsaws after pushing Goob aside. When she tries to kill him, Lewis declares that he will never invent Doris and thus she disintegrates and is wiped out from existence. In turn, Doris' erasing from existence caused the original future to be restored along with Wilbur. Appearance DOR-15 simply resembles a black-and-purple bowler hat when dormant or in disguise. However, in her active form, a robot eye appears above the brim. It is usually green, but turns red when DOR-15 is angry or acting evil. Various attachments can protrude from the inside of her hat-like, most commonly spindly metallic legs and/or hand-like metal claws or weapons she can use to attack. Personality At first glance, Doris seems like a criminal partner of Bowler Hat Guy, being happy to help him ruin Lewis' future by presenting his inventions as his own (including the Memory Scanner and even Doris herself). However, this is nothing more than a facade, as she is actually a manipulative terrorist who was only teaming up with him to get what she wants. Eventually, he wasn't needed anymore, so she had her Helper Hats attack him. When she and Bowler Hat Guy go to ruin Lewis' future by presenting the Memory Scanner, the former can be seen smiling, but the camera zooms in on Doris who makes some chirps, hinting she may be sadistic as well. Doris also gets furious at some moments, such as when Bowler Hat Guy and Mini-Doris brought back a Tyrannosaurus rex from the past, and when Lewis revealed her true intentions. Gallery Images Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg Machine Doris hats.png Doris's world.png|The world ruled upon by DOR-15. Robinson Mind control.png|DOR-15's rise to powerr after enslaving the Robinsons. Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8322.jpg|Lewis proclaiming that he will never invent DOR-15. Robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's erasure from existence. Videos Doris Hat-bot of Meet the Robinsons Meet the Robinsons Doris gets defeated scene Trivia *DOR-15's appearance is similar to the Robot Spiders from Doctor Who. *It should be noted that if DOR-15 would have killed Lewis, she still would have been erased from existence theoretically, as Lewis invented her when he was an adult, but being killed as a kid would have precluded him from inventing DOR-15, so technically, the fate of DOR-15 was already sealed. It is most likely that DOR-15 never came to this conclusion. *Despite being referred to with female pronouns, she was voiced by the male actor Ethan Sandler. **Also, despite being wiped from existence, she makes an appearance in the credits, though this may be non-canon. *Given her lack of a mouth, DOR-15 is one of the very few Disney Villains who doesn't have an Evil Grin of her own. Navigation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Usurper Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Thugs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Hegemony Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Genderless Category:Tyrants Category:Spy Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supremacists Category:Trickster Category:Oppressors Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mute Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Successful Category:Homicidal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Servant of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Cheater Category:Sadists